Arrepentirme jamás, no contigo
by Faby Kaban
Summary: En el intento por saber qué lo llevó a actuar de esa manera, Levi se da cuenta de que hay momentos en los que no conviene pensar. [BL/Lemon/MA]


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Posible spoiler: **"A choise with no regreats", Shingeki no Kyojin Spin-off.

**Pareja: **Mike x Levi.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** A **_Neutral HD_**, porque quizás te guste que escriba porno de tus dos personajes favoritos xD

* * *

**Arrepentirme jamás, no contigo**

**.**

La penumbra de la noche no me impide ver tu cuerpo en la cama, tu cama.

Tu respiración acompasada pareciera invitarme a dormir a tu lado, por un segundo me vi tentado a hacerlo.

Prefiero sentarme en el lecho y calcular el lugar donde mis ropas quedaron; odio que las arranques como si fueran nada.

Intento levantarme pero tu mano se posiciona en mi muslo y lo impide; sinceramente me cuestiono si estás dormido.

Volteo el rostro y el ligero rayo de luz de luna que entra por la ventana me deja verte. Ni siquiera te considero apuesto, entonces ¿cómo fue que terminé revolcándome contigo?

Sin pensar demasiado en mis acciones, me dejo llevar por tu tacto y me acerco a ti, al menos resisto las ganas de recostarme.

— ¿Qué pasa, Levi?

Preguntas dándote cuenta de mi actuar extraño; me pregunto en qué momento llegaste a conocerme tan bien.

— Nada.

Miento descaradamente aunque sé que no te engaño, no a ti.

— Entonces ven a dormir. Parecías muy agotado cuando terminamos de follar.

— Cállate y duérmete.

Refuto de inmediato. Sé que tienes razón pero no me gusta oírlo, no hasta que sepa la razón por la que me acuesto contigo aún y con el extraño comienzo que tuvimos.

No sé por qué, pero hago caso a tus palabras y acomodo mi cuerpo a tu lado. Quizás sea porque la noche es fría y tú eres grande y caliente. Sí, debe ser eso.

¿Cómo fue que llegué a este momento, Mike? ¿Cómo me terminé enredando con un tipo tan extraño como tú? Intento responder pero el sueño pretende vencerme una vez más.

Posiblemente mañana cuando despierte, pueda responder a la pregunta que me aqueja desde aquél día.

**_*Flashback*_**

— Así que… —interrumpiste de repente cuando regresábamos de la expedición donde murieron mis dos únicos amigos—. ¿Ahora serás el fiel súbdito de Erwin?

— ¿Qué te importa? —respondí sin siquiera mirarte, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de ti.

— Me importa porque Erwin es mi amigo y no me gustaría que lo mataras como intentaste hacerlo hace unas horas. —Me tomaste del brazo y me acercaste a tu cuerpo, sinceramente me sorprendiste.

— Si quisiera matarlo, lo hubiera hecho. Al que debí matar fue a ti por haberme tratado como basura el día que te conocí. —Escupí molesto e intenté separarme, lo único que conseguí fue que apretaras tu agarre contra mí.

— No me digas que sigues molesto por mis métodos de persuasión. —Reíste descaradamente, fue la risa más estúpida que había escuchado—. Pero si sólo fue un momento y ni te dolió. Aunque si quieres me puedo disculpar, ¿eso te haría sentir mejor? —me miraste fijamente y no pude despegar mis ojos de los tuyos.

— N-No te estoy pidiendo nada… —maldita sea, me hiciste titubear en un momento tan incómodo; tuve que desviar la mirada.

— En realidad podría ofrecerte una disculpa muy grata… —sin ningún miramiento, te acercaste a mi rostro y me besaste.

— ¿Q-Qué mierda te pasa? —me alejé de inmediato.

— Tranquilo. Quizás no sea hoy, tampoco mañana. Posiblemente hasta que superes lo de tus amigos… Pero sé que algún día aceptarás mi disculpa. —Afirmaste condescendiente y te marchaste.

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

Todos los días recuerdo esa escena antes de dormir; aún me recrimino el haberte dado la razón, pues sólo bastaron dos semanas para que lograras convencerme de terminar en tu cama.

Inesperadamente pasas tu gran brazo por encima de mi cintura; odio que lo hagas pero ya no intento alejarte.

Hasta me he acostumbrado a que pegues tu nariz a mi nuca para, según tú, soñar con mi aroma; a veces eres demasiado ridículo.

Me permito caer en un profundo sueño, uno que tú vigilarás como el perro que pareces ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trino de las primeras aves me despierta y al abrir los ojos me percato de que, como ya es costumbre, me aprisionas con tus brazos casi como si fuera una almohada más.

Me remuevo del agarre y consigo separarme lo suficiente para respirar tranquilamente. Pero sé que con sólo ese ligero movimiento he logrado despertarte.

Vuelves a acercarte a mí y siento a la perfección la abultada erección matutina resguardada en tus calzoncillos; por alguna razón deseo que la liberes.

Inconscientemente por un lado, lleno de pasión por el otro, comienzo a restregarme contra tu cuerpo. ¿En qué momento conseguiste que me comportara como una adolescente caliente?

Sé que sonríes al tiempo que comienzas a recorrer mi cuerpo con tus grandes manos. Tocas todos y cada uno de mis rincones, te detienes por momentos en algunos, por ejemplo en mis pezones, los cuales endureces al instante y logras sacarme el primero de muchos gemidos.

Maldigo internamente por saberme indefenso ante ti, pero tampoco puedo negar que con esos toques haces que me excite demasiado.

Bajas lentamente por todo mi pecho, la aspereza de tus manos contrasta con la delicadeza de tus movimientos; haces que siempre esté expectante por más.

Con una firmeza magistral aprisionas mi pene en tu mano, lo masajeas por encima de la ropa interior y me derrito ansiando que me desnudes para sentirte por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya lo quieres?

Susurras a mi oído y una corriente eléctrica eriza mi piel.

— Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué lo preguntas?

Te respondo mientras aprieto los ojos intentando que mi voz suene creíble.

Sólo eso necesito para sacar al tipo dominante que hay en ti. Intempestivamente quitas mi ropa y después la tuya.

Me avientas boca abajo y levantas mi cadera, al tiempo que te sientas detrás de mí para admirar el espectáculo de mi trasero. Me encanta que hagas eso.

— Como siempre, tienes el mejor culo de la Legión…

— Ya cállate, idiota.

Ríes y escondo la cara en la almohada frente a mí. Sabes que esos halagos me sonrojan y, obviamente, por eso los dices con frecuencia.

Separas mis nalgas con tus grandes y firmes manos, sólo con eso me caliento más. Observas por unos segundos mi ano, luego lo besas e insertas tu lengua en él.

Aunque lo intentara, mi cuerpo no dejaría de temblar ante aquel contacto. Incluso tu ridículo bigote ya no me molesta, al contrario, me excita esa sensación graciosa que me produce en la piel.

Mi garganta no deja de emitir esos sonidos que me avergüenzan; sólo tú logras sacar los más agudos, tanto que en ocasiones dudo que verdaderamente sea mi voz.

Tu mojada lengua entra y sale de mí como si hubiera pedido permiso. Se toma la libertad de abrirme casi hasta que llegue a ser doloroso e invita a tus dedos a jugar también.

Introduces tu dedo medio en mí, siento que mis ojos darán vuelta por la facilidad con que encuentras mi próstata.

Acaricias sin reparos todo mi interior mientras comienzo a gotear el pre-seminal. Otro dedo se une a la diversión, adoro la forma en que haces tijeras en mi culo.

Insertas otro dedo y mi cordura se va al carajo. Arremetes sin piedad contra mi entrada completamente dilatada; a veces pienso que un día serás capaz de meter la mano completa.

No sé con exactitud cómo lo haces, pero siempre que metes tus dedos me haces desear que me penetres.

Con tu mano libre aprisionas mis testículos y bajas tortuosamente hasta mi pene. Lo frotas con lentitud y, de vez en cuando, aprietas el glande hasta sacarme más líquido.

Mis manos sostienen con fuerza la almohada y, con cada intromisión tuya, la oprimo hasta casi romperla. Los nudillos duelen pero no logro relajarme, no hasta que hagas lo que deseo.

— Dámelo de una puta vez.

— Que desesperado estás hoy… ¿Amaneciste más caliente que de costumbre?

— ¡Cállate y fóllame!

Sólo te ríes, siempre haces eso una vez que logras hacerme rogar. Me odio cuando te lo digo, pero no importa qué, termino haciéndolo.

Retiras tus dedos de mi cuerpo y no soporto el vacío en mis entrañas. Aun así tomas todo el tiempo que quieres para acomodarte detrás de mí.

Ensalivas tu enorme pene una vez que lo tienes a centímetros de mí, reconozco el inconfundible sonido de tu mano frotando tu erección.

Como siempre lo haces, me penetras de una sola estocada. Siento a la perfección cómo el glande atraviesa sin detenimientos mi ano, me recorres con todos tus erectos centímetros y te detienes sólo cuando mis nalgas golpean tu vientre.

Gimo como una puta, eso has hecho de mí. Aún y cuando tu intromisión es dolorosa, la disfruto como si fuera la primera vez.

Me das sólo unos segundos antes de embestirme ferozmente. Tiemblo por completo presa de la excitación de saberme tuyo.

Posas tus manos en mi cadera y te aferras a ella; me marcas como de tu propiedad.

Una y mil veces golpeas mi próstata, a veces con el glande, a veces con todo el pene; no me importa con qué lo hagas, sólo quiero que nunca dejes de follarme.

Vas subiendo el ritmo de los empellones, te detienes de pronto y gruño en reclamo. Te burlas y comienzas a moverte de vuelta.

Pasamos varios minutos en esa posición, mis rodillas reclaman pero aún no estoy satisfecho y lo sabes.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, me jalas hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco. Te sientas en la cama y me colocas encima de ti, te monto dándote la espalda, sé que eso te vuelve loco.

Tomas mis muñecas y las aprisionas con tus manos, haciendo que mi postura sea completamente vertical y logrando que me ensartes en toda tu extensión.

Brinco una y otra vez. Siento que mi cuerpo está por desfallecer.

Mi erección golpea mi estómago y deja un rastro pegajoso que me desagrada. Sé que estoy a punto de terminar.

Al notar mis erráticos movimientos, tomas nuevamente la iniciativa y comienzas a azotarme incesantemente contra tu cuerpo.

Para ese momento, ya no distingo si me estás rompiendo en dos o si tu pene crece inmisericordemente; lo único que me importa es que cortas mi voz y no puedo dejar de gemir.

— ¿Ya no aguantas más?

Preguntas como si en verdad fuera capaz de responderte. Cierro los ojos y busco tu piel para enterrarte las uñas.

— Ahh… C-Cálla-te… Ahh… Mal-dito…

Es lo único que puedo decir pues una sensación que me quema se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

De verdad te entierro las uñas y te aprisiono en mis entrañas. Gimo sonoramente y eyaculo manchando mi piel y la cama.

Miles de destellos amarillos y rojos nublan mi mente. Mi respiración se corta y olvido cómo reanudarla.

Estoy consciente de que la presión que ejerzo en tu pene es extrema, pero sé que lo disfrutas, sobre todo porque a pesar de mi orgasmo, no dejas de penetrarme rítmicamente.

Tomas con fiereza mi cadera y te entierras en mi ano, me lastimas y lo sabes; eso es lo que te hace eyacular dentro de mí.

Depositas hasta la última gota de semen en mi cuerpo, algo que, a pesar de haber tenido sexo con varios hombres, sólo te he permitido a ti.

Gimo de nueva cuenta y sonrío a sabiendas de que sin importar cuánto logres dominarme, nunca resistirás mi estrechez al correrme.

Delicadamente me ayudas a deshacer mi cansada posición y me sientas a tu lado.

— ¿Estás conforme, estúpido lujurioso?

Pregunto burlonamente al observar que sonríes.

— Claro que lo estoy, ¿cómo no estarlo si hueles completamente a mí?

— Imbécil.

Me abrazas con fuerza y me recuesto en tu pecho. ¿Cuándo lograste hacerme actuar así?

— Debemos alistarnos para ir con Erwin y Shardis, recuerda que tenemos reunión.

— Ya lo sé, pero ni creas que saldré sin bañarme antes.

Me levanto de la cama pero permanezco de pie a tu lado.

— Te preocupas demasiado. No importa cuánto te bañes, Erwin ya sabe que duermes conmigo.

De nuevo tu sonrisa estúpida, esta vez no puedo evitarlo y termino golpeándote el abdomen; no interesa tu estatura, nunca soportas un golpe mío sin doblarte.

— ¿Y por quién fue que se enteró, idiota? Si no fueras tan bocón, "cejitas" no sabría nada.

Me miras con cierto recelo y sonrío; me encanta molestarte de esa forma.

— Se habría enterado de cualquier manera, no subestimes su inteligencia.

— No lo hago, pero dudo considerablemente de su discreción.

— Deja de dudar, mejor confía, confía en mí.

Te levantas y me demuestras de nueva cuenta nuestra diferencia de estaturas; maldigo internamente por ser considerablemente más bajo que tú.

Me abrazas protectoramente por encima de los hombros y tu calor me envuelve.

— Confío en ti, es sólo…

— Tranquilo. Sé que la confianza es algo que no se puede depositar en cualquier persona, no en un mundo como en el que vivimos. Pero puedes tener la certeza de que nunca te defraudaré.

— Lo sé. Por eso estoy contigo.

Besas mi cabello y cierro los ojos.

Me lleno de tu aroma y decido que algún día, sin importar cuánto me tome, podré dilucidar porqué me encantaste y porqué decidí confiar ciegamente en ti.

Termino el momento cursi y busco mi ropa. Rápidamente me arreglo y me dispongo a salir rumbo a las duchas.

Inesperadamente me detienes en la puerta y besas mis labios, te correspondo y en silencio te lo agradezco.

Un sentimiento extraño me invade, quizás sea eso que algunos llaman plenitud. No lo sé, no me interesa saberlo en este momento.

Lo único importante que se lograste atraparme, Mike Zakarius, y de eso no me arrepiento.

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

* * *

_Primera vez que escribo algo de ellos, espero que haya quedado decente D:_

_Neutral, de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n_

_Comentarios, preguntas, felicitaciones o reproches, todo es bienvenido._

_¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
